Tutoring Session Gone Wrong
by computergeeks58
Summary: April tutors Casey in math but he gets bored and wants to do something else. Casey convinces her to do something else but is it worth doing?
1. Tutoring Session Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT characters._

It was 6:00 in the evening in the middle of September and April was at home in her room. She had a full-size bed with a purple comforter trimmed in pink. She had her tall lamp turned on in her room while her window stood half-way open. Occasionally the evening breeze would come and make things seem peaceful. But April wasn't alone, she was "tutoring" Casey Jones some math. She was pretty much at the end of her tutoring session.

Casey wasn't good at math. As a matter of fact, he hated math. But not only that, he wasn't really into school at all. He was good at hockey and loved it. He was an expert hockey player.

They were sitting on her bed together and April had her book open pointing at a problem. "Do you understand how to solve these equations?" she asked looking at him.

After looking at the book, Casey laid down on his back, looked at the ceiling and said, "You know red, I'm bored. Don't you do anything else besides study?"

"Yeah, I train with Splinter and the turtles." she said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you're friends with those freaks." said Casey turning his head towards her.

"They're not freaks Casey, they're my friends." April asserted herself looking straight into his eye.

"Could of fooled me." he joked and then reached over, grabbed her textbook and tossed it into the air.

"Hey give me that!" she cried grabbing for her book.

"Come on April! Let's do something else!" Casey teased her.

"Like what?" she asked frowning with her hands on her hips.

Casey stopped tossing her book, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Let's have sex April."

"What? Are you crazy? You know we can't do that!" she snapped.

"Come on red, it'll be fun!" said Casey sitting up trying to talk her into it.

"No Casey! It's getting late anyways. It's time for you to go home." April got off her bed and headed to her door implying him to get out.

But Casey decided to be stubborn and stay on her bed.

"Hello?" she said getting irritated.

"Why don't I give you oral sex?" he said.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"You know? Oral sex? Mouth sex?" Casey tried to give her a hint.

"What the heck is that?" April asked.

"It's when I put my tongue in your pussy little red." he said making a sneaky smile showing his gap.

April's eyes widened as he said such dirty words. "Excuse me Casey?"

"Come on April! You'll love it! And besides, your dad won't be home anytime soon will he?" he asked her.

April paused and looked at her clock on the wall. She thought about what he said for a sec. Her dad usually came home around 8:00 or 8:30. She looked back at Casey and said. "Um….ok."

Casey got off the bed and walked towards her. "Relax red." He then touched and caressed her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

April's heart pounded as she gave into his charm.

"Come here baby." said Casey looking her into the eye. He held her by the hands and led her back to the bed. Casey kissed her on the neck, chest, all the way down to her jeans. When he got to her pants, he looked at her.

April looked at Casey like what was he going to do next.

Without saying anything to each other, Casey unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. He saw her pretty, white panties and pulled them off. He then started massaging her inner thighs. He wasn't giving April oral sex yet, but by him touching her made her feel good. Casey then used his index finger to poke between her legs.

That made April cream a little bit.

"Feel good red?" he teased looking at her reaction.

By him poking her, it made April lay down so she could really enjoy herself. "Ah!...ah Casey!"

"I see you like it April." Casey then went a little faster.

That made April squirm and let out a moan.

Hearing her moan, Casey waited for the right moment to put his tongue in. "Hold still April." Casey then got on his knees and spread her legs.

April didn't know what to expect since she'd never experienced it.

Casey started out kissing it and felt her getting excited.

"Ah! That feels good Casey!" she cooed.

Since he knew she liked it, he went ahead and stuck his tongue in. Slowly, Casey licked and sucked on her pussy making her moan, groan and cream. Now that he's performing oral sex, Casey thought about going ahead and sticking his dick inside her as well. So he paused and looked at her facial expression. "Can I put it in April?"

"Huh?" she said raising up.

"Can we have sex red? I'm really horny and I know you are too." he said looking dead serious.

April already told Casey "no" earlier but since she was experiencing oral sex, she was getting weak. "Um…..I….guess."

So Casey went ahead and pulled his pants down. He had on black boxers. He pulled those down and grabbed his dick. "Relax red, I'm coming in."

April's heart pounded as he headed his dick towards her. She was so nervous about her first time.


	2. Daddy's Home

Just before he could put it in, he heard something. "Whoa! Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" she asked looking at him.

Right after she said that, they both heard the front door open.

"April I'm home!" yelled a male voice. It was Kirby. Apparently he had gotten off early tonight.

Both of them jumped as they were caught off guard.

"Oh no that's my dad! I thought he was coming home later!" April whispered looking worried.

"What are we going to do now red!" he whispered looking worried too.

"Quick! Get your clothes on!" she suggested.

Both teens hurried to get their clothes back on.

"Now hide under the bed!...quickly Casey!" April urged him.

"April!...April O'Neil!" called Kirby heading towards her room.

Casey quickly tried to get under the bed before Kirby caught him.

Before they knew it, Kirby opened April's door. "April!"

"Dad!" she finally answered him with a weak smile.

"You ok April?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes dad I'm fine!" she said trying not to look suspicious.

"Why didn't you answer me when I first called you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

April's heart jumped as her dad asked her a hard question. "Uh….because I was so into my studies that I didn't hear you…that's all."

Kirby looked at his daughter like she was hiding something...or someone. "You're not having any boys over are you?"

"No dad don't be silly!" said April trying to sound casual.

But Kirby wasn't buying it. He knew she was up to something. He still wanted to know why she didn't respond when he first called her. "Why didn't you respond when I first called your name April?"

"Because like I said daddy I was deep in concentration and you just caught me off guard." April looked her father in the eye to appear truthful.

"Hmm….." he stared his daughter straight in the eyes and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. "Well….alright. Next time answer me when I call you."

"Yes daddy!" April gave her father a hug.

"I love you April." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy!" she said feeling relieved.


	3. Tough Love

But just when they hugged and Kirby looked over April's shoulder, he saw a mysterious shoe on the floor. "April….what's that?"

"Huh?" she let go and looked at him.

"That!" Kirby pointed at what he was talking about.

Casey didn't realize Kirby was talking about him.

April turned around and saw Casey's shoe. "Oh that's just an old shoe I kept when I was a child!" she smiled trying to play it off.

"A boy's shoe?" asked Kirby looking suspicious .

"Yeah you know, I was a tomboy back then." she said scratching her head.

Kirby frowned because he knew she was lying. "April O' Neil!"

When he said her full name, she knew he was serious.

April sighed. "Daddy…I sort of…" she was interrupted.

"Had a boy over didn't you?" he filled in the blank for her.

April's heart jumped as he figured her out. "He's gone daddy!"

"Then why did he leave his shoe?" Kirby's voice sounded angry.

"Uh…..because….." April couldn't lie anymore.

"Where is he?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

April's eyes widened in fear because she knew that he knew there was a guy in there. There was nothing else she could say to hide him.

Out of anger, Kirby lifted up her bed and saw Casey.

"Aaaah! Uh! I can explain sir!" said Casey rushing to get up.

"You!" yelled Kirby with his eyes bloody red and fists balled up.

"Daddy no!" April grabbed her dad's shoulder trying to hold him back.

Ignoring his daughter's plea, Kirby grabbed Casey by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing sir! Nothing sir! Honest!" pleaded Casey with his hands up in surrender.

While still having a tight grip on Casey, Kirby looked at his daughter. "Did you sleep with this guy?"

"No daddy!" she cried knowing that they were about to though.

"Don't lie to me April!" said Kirby sternly.

"No dad! No!" she cried again.

"Then why is he here?" he asked staring madly into her eyes.

"She was helping me with my homework Mr. O' Neil." said Casey hoping that he would let go.

"Homework? She couldn't help you at school? Were you kids too horny for school? Or is all this a lie so you can be here?" asked Kirby looking dead at Casey. He pretty much had a feeling that they slept together because why else would Casey be at the house without him knowing? "How could you bring a guy to the house without me knowing? I trusted you April. Now you're grounded for a month!" said Kirby in his fatherly voice. Kirby looked back at Casey and tightened his grip on him and said, "Listen to me son. If you ever touch my daughter or ever come to my house without me knowing again…..I'm going to kill you! UNDERSTAND!"

"He didn't do anything daddy!" cried April ready to break into tears. She grabbed her dad by the shoulders again trying to pull him off Casey.

Casey quickly nodded as he knew he was serious. "Uh! Yes sir! Yes sir!"

Kirby finally let him go but watched Casey like a hawk.

Casey felt so relieved because Kirby almost choked him. He breathed heavily to regain oxygen.

Kirby was so upset that he didn't let the two interact with each other. He made a mean face at Casey and said, "Get out of here now!" Kirby then turned to his daughter and told her to stay in her room. "April, you stay in your room!"

April looked down and sighed. "Yes daddy." She walked to her bed and sat down.

Casey couldn't even look at April because Kirby was on him.

Kirby followed Casey out of April's room.


	4. I'm Going to Kill You

When Casey and Kirby left, April was left alone on her bed. "Grounded for a month? I knew I should have let Casey leave. This is all my fault!" April looked at her clock on her night stand. It read 6:47pm. She sighed and laid against the head rest of her bed. April couldn't do anything but just stare at the ceiling. As her frustration built up, she remembered a best friend she could tell anything to. No, not Irma!...her diary. "Wait a minute! I can vent in my diary!" April turned to the side and opened her drawer in the nightstand. Her diary was hidden under a bunch of books she kept. She grabbed it, her pencil that was inside the diary and sat back against the head rest. She began her entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe I let myself get grounded by letting a boy come to my house_

_ without my dad knowing. I guess that's what I get for being so stupid. Now_

_ I wish I would have been more assertive towards Casey. But I don't know._

_ I really like Casey and he's my friend. But today, we both crossed the line._

_ He mentioned "oral sex" and I didn't know what that was. But I guess even_

_ though he mentioned "mouth sex" that should of given me a hint. I feel so_

_ bad about this, I don't even wanna mention this to my best friend, Irma._

As April wrote her entry, she heard people arguing. She listened closely and found out that it was Casey and Kirby.

"Please Mr. O'Neil! Don't hurt me!" cried Casey.

After hearing that, April had to put down her diary and run to her window. "Casey?" She looked out and saw what was going on.

Kirby had Casey against the car window like he was a cop. "I'm going to teach you to keep your filthy hands off my daughter!"

"I swear I didn't do anything Mr. O'Neil!" Casey pleaded.

Kirby's anger made him strong.

"Daddy?" April saw her father being rough with Casey. "Oh no I've got to save Casey!" She turned around and ran out of her room to save Casey.

Kirby went berserk over this incident. He didn't think Casey got the message so he wanted to go to extreme.

As April ran down the steps, she tripped and fell. She was so scared for Casey that it made her clumsy. But April was determined to help her friend. So she forced herself to get up and ran out the front door. When she got outside, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Kirby had a shotgun in his hands.

"Daddy!" yelled April in anger. She ran to him and pulled him back on the shoulders. "Daddy what's wrong with you?"

Casey turned around and saw Kirby with a shotgun. "Oh geez! You got a shotgun!" His heart pounded more than ever.

"Run Casey Run!" yelled April with her heart pounding as well.

"April I told you to stay in your room!" he yelled at his daughter.

"Not if you've going to shoot my friend!" she yelled back in such fury. April tried to yank the shotgun out of her father's hands while Casey ran away. But April couldn't beat her father so he won their game of tug of war, making her fall down.

This time he pointed the gun at April.

"Daddy no!" April screamed in fear.

"Get up!" he demanded with a straight face.

April quickly got up.

"Now get to your room!" he said in a demanding voice.

She then ran away to her room, shut the door and burst into tears. How could her father treat her like that? His own daughter? Was he serious? Has he gone senile? What's gotten into Kirby? April fell on her bed and cried her eyes out. This was the biggest fight her and her father had ever had. She laid on her stomach and cried and cried and cried until she felt like she cried enough. From there, April sat up, wiped her tears and got out her diary again to vent.

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe it! i just can't believe my dad had a shotgun and wanted to shoot_

_ my friend! I didn't know that was in him to do such a thing! I feel so bad and _

_upset right now that I don't think no one else will understand my situation. But that's_

_ where __you come into play. I'm so glad I have you to write in! Also my dad pointed the_

_shotgun at me and I was really scared. I hope my dad hasn't lost his mind already._

_I really hope me and Casey's friendship isn't over because of this incident. This is _

_the biggest fight me and my dad have ever had. I cried and cried and cried for a _

_long time before I could take my pencil and tell you what has happened. Now that _

_this has happened, I'm not sure what Casey will think of me now. I'm not sure if _

_I wanna tell Irma anything about this situation. But she's my best friend. I'm sure_

_I'll tell her one day, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm still not completely over the _

_shock of what just happened tonight. And now that I'm thinking about it, I'm really_

_glad I have you as an outlet to vent because sometimes I fell that I can't tell _

_people everything. _


	5. Apologies

An hour passed since this huge incident. April was completely spent from venting and was about to turn of her lamp to go to bed when all of a sudden, her t-phone rang. "Huh?" She got up and checked her t-phone.

It was Casey.

"Hello..Casey?...um….I'm sorry about what happened." said April still feeling a little bad.

"No April! I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who talked you into having oral sex and eventually sex with me. I should have left like you told me." confessed Casey.

April sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Your father's crazy little red! I thought he was going to kill me!" said Casey still feeling a little upset.

"I know I couldn't believe he pulled a shotgun out on you. He even pointed the gun at me!" exclaimed April.

"What? At you? You're his daughter! Shouldn't he be protecting you?" said Casey in anger.

"Yeah! I hope he isn't going senile on me because I'm not ready for that yet." she vented to him.

"Yeah, that'll be tough for you red." he said in sympathy.

There was a little silence between the two.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Casey." she finally said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." he said.

Both teens hang up.

April tossed her t-phone onto her bed and laid on her back. She looked at the ceiling and all types of questions came through her mind. Was her father going to turn his back on her from having a boy over? Was he too protective of her? Was her father right by having a gun? That would teach her a lesson from having boys over without his permission. What if her father wouldn't t trust her anymore? April simply couldn't sleep with all these questions flowing through her head. Before April knew it, there was a knock on her door.

"April?" said Kirby.

April snapped out of her daydreaming and got up to answer her door. She opened it and saw her father. "Dad?"

"April... I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pulled out a shotgun like that and scared you two half to death. I just wanted your friend to know not to mess with you." he confessed.

"Dad! He had the message when you grabbed him by the collar! You didn't have to go to extreme on him! Maybe he hates you now." said April frowning in a little frustration.

"I'm so sorry April. But I don't care if he hates me, I just want my little girl to be safe." Kirby confessed.

"Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore!" exclaimed April with her hands on her hips.

Kirby looked down and sighed. "I guess you're right April."

She then put her hand on her father's shoulder and said, "Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself." She then gave him a hug. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too April." he said.


End file.
